31 Nights
by burn to ashe
Summary: Set of AaronKalush pieces written for the LJ comm 31nights. The pieces do not go in order, but they should all eventually tie loosely together.
1. Chapter 1

31 Nights

"_Because the night belongs to lovers_

_Because the night belongs to us."_

_-"Because the Night", 10,000 Maniacs_

Disclaimer: All original characters, worlds, situations, and other material remain the property of Anne Bishop. Merely the pleasure of writing of my two favorite members of the First Circle is all I have.

**Author Note: This collection is in the process of being written for the LJ community 31nights. All of the following will be Aaron/Kalush set at various times in their lives. Knowing me, I'll also probably write some AT (alternate timeline) pieces, just because I don't think they got enough attention in the books. So, read on, and be wary what you take with you.**

**- - - **

**94. "Love is much like a wild rose, beautiful and calm, but willing to draw blood in its defense."**

The roses in Tajrana's public gardens were so beautiful this time of year. Regretful that Aaron couldn't come with them this evening, Kalush walked along the path. It was already past dusk, and they shoudl be heading back, but she was loathe to end what had been a wonderful afternoon outing with her little girl. It was so hard to get away from her duties as Queen of Nharkava that these sort of moments were all the more sweet. Kalush smiled as she watched her daughter dash ahead, chasing a butterfly in the wind. "Arianna, honey, don't get too-"

She cut off when she saw what happened next. The Warlord Prince that stepped out, a wicked gleam in his eye brought nothing but dread to the Queen of Nharkava.

"Arianna! Get back here!" Hearing the terror in her mother's voice, Arianna dashed for her. Throwing her arms around her little girl, Kalush could feel the terror rising in her. She wore only the Opal. This male wore at least that, but she assumed darker. She couldn't tell. She just knew that she was in trouble.

She needed to think fast. She could tap into the Ebony ring that Jaenelle had given her, but that was akin to a call to arms for every male and Queen in the First Circle. She didn't want to cause panic, but she only had a moment. She made the decision a split second before the power of the Green crashed into the Ebony shield. Arianna clenched her mother's shirt, crying hysterically, as the Queen of Nharkava stared with those chocolate eyes at her attacker. Confused, he took a step back. He wasn't alone.

Seconds passed, but it felt like eternity. The men surrounded her shield, beating on it relentlessly as Kalush did her best to soothe her little girl.

It felt like years, but it could only have been minutes before Aaron appeared, the glint of insanity in gray eyes. Her heart broke to see him that way, the killing rage riding him hard as he used the power of the Red to ruthlessly destroy each and every man who had threatened them. 

There was nothing left of the bodies when he was done, the deep cold rage finally easing a bit as Kalush dropped the shield and stumbled towards him, their daughter in her arms. When he turned to them both, wrapping arms around them, Kalush knew for the first time that she wasn't the only Queen who could help him ease away from the killing edge. Their little girl had a similar affect. With little arms clasped around his neck, Arianna was content to be held by her papa.

Kalush slid close herself, knowing that Aaron needed to step back and that she needed the comfort of knowing that she had him, and always would. It was a small comfort in a world that had suddenly become so dark.

"Aaron... attacked in the park... what is Nharkava coming to?" she breathed. Aaron brushed back the hair on their daughter's forehead and kissed her gently. He seemed to have no answer for her.


	2. Chapter 2

31 Nights

"_Because the night belongs to lovers_

_Because the night belongs to us."_

_-"Because the Night", 10,000 Maniacs_

Disclaimer: All original characters, worlds, situations, and other material remain the property of Anne Bishop. Merely the pleasure of writing of my two favorite members of the First Circle is all I have.

**Author Note: This collection is in the process of being written for the LJ community 31nights. All of the following will be Aaron/Kalush set at various times in their lives. Knowing me, I'll also probably write some AT (alternate timeline) pieces, just because I don't think they got enough attention in the books. So, read on, and be wary what you take with you.**

**- - - **

**35. Storm**

Aaron knew they should have left the park much earlier than they did, especially when Kalush mentioned the storm was brewing. But it had been such a perfect day and they had both been loathe to end it at all, let alone early. So now they were stuck in a small cabin, watching the rain beat against the windows and the lightening tear through the sky, unable to return to the capital until it let up.

They'd specifically come to a location where no one would find them, away from any place to catch the winds, away from landing points, and away from civilization. And because the Darkness had a sick sense of humor, that very desire for privacy was what had come around to bite them in the ass.

He sighed and turned back to face Kalush, who was settled underneath his coat and looked even more like a waif of a child for it. That coat fit him nicely, which meant it was several times too large for her in every way. He could easily lose her in it, but he was at least glad she was being reasonable about it. Too many tart little witches he knew wouldn't have stood for him letting them wear his coat. Something about them being made of pure spite and vinegar (or at least, that's how he'd always translated it in his mind).

"Are you warming up any?" He asked softly, settling beside her on the cot. Since it was the only place to sit, he didn't think it was irrational for him to do. She nodded slowly, but he doubted it. She was shaking something horrible, even beneath so many layers. He was concerned about that, too. She shouldn't be shaking like that at all.

He caught her hands where they clenched on the edge of his jacket, and held them still. "You're shaking, Kalush." he pointed out. She closed her eyes and nodded once, sharply. "What's wrong, honey?"

She didn't answer at first, but when her eyes opened back up they were covered in a sheen of tears and she sniffed. "I hate storms. I got caught in one when I was little and no one could find me and now-" A bolt of lightening lit up the sky, and the sound it brought on caused her to yelp. Aaron dropped her hands and pulled the Queen into his arms. Her fear was almost tangible now that she wasn't trying so hard to be brave. It grated on him, and drove at instincts that he knew he couldn't let take hold. He couldn't do anything about the storm, and being driven to the killing edge wouldn't do either one of them any good.

Something about his own mood, or something that the others were picking up from Kalush, must have alerted other members of the First Circle. He heard almost immediately a concerned call.

Aaron? It was Khardy. Ah, the ever reliable Khardeen.

We're fine. Just got caught in a storm. We ducked into a cabin to get out of the rain. he explained without preamble. If the others thought it was something serious, it was akin to a call to arms.

A long pause before, Is she alright?. So apparently Aaron was the only one alive who didn't know about Kalush's fear of storms. He banked that bit of anger before it really surfaced.

She will be. I won't let anything happen to her.

And the connection was cut, and Aaron was back to his own mind.

He used a bit of Craft to help ease the worst of her terror and simply held her, rocking softly and petting her hair. She burrowed her face against his chest, and he could tell she was still crying silently. His shirt, so recently soaked by the rain, was again growing moist.

Even as the storm finally eased, and with night heavy outside the window, Kalush let him hold her and rock her gently. It was quite awhile before he realized that she'd fallen asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

31 Nights

"_Because the night belongs to lovers_

_Because the night belongs to us."_

_-"Because the Night", 10,000 Maniacs_

Disclaimer: All original characters, worlds, situations, and other material remain the property of Anne Bishop. Merely the pleasure of writing of my two favorite members of the First Circle is all I have.

**Author Note: This collection is in the process of being written for the LJ community 31nights. All of the following will be Aaron/Kalush set at various times in their lives. Knowing me, I'll also probably write some AT (alternate timeline) pieces, just because I don't think they got enough attention in the books. So, read on, and be wary what you take with you.**

**- - - **

**90. Insecure**

Kalush paused at the head of the gardens. After a full afternoon (and well into the night) of dancing and laughing with her friends, her feet were tired and her back was starting to hurt, but it was a smile on her face. Most of the others had already gone up to bed, laughing and with linked arms, but it wasn't hard for Kalush to withdraw. She was sure noone would notice. After all, she was so quiet anyway that barely anyone noticed when she spoke.

She had a reason to be here, this time, beyond the need for the quiet and peaceful dark that this garden alcove offered, especially this late at night. No, she'd seen Aaron disappear into the gardens not ten minutes ago. Thinking of the wolfish Warlord Prince, she couldn't help but feel her cheeks color. She had a crush on him, she had finally admitted to herself, and while that a large step in the right direction, she was sure that it was all the steps she would ever take. She had long suspected that Aaron had a girl he favored. There was just something about a young man in love that was unmistakable. She wouldn't dare to interfere with that, but sometimes she couldn't help but to want to just be near him.

Like now. So when she slowly made her way towards him, she was a little surprised that he knew she was there. 

"Kalush?"

She jumped at the sudden sound, but then mentally kicked herself. Of course he would know she was coming. He wore a darker Jewel than her, and could probably have sensed her since she'd entered the maze of gardens.

"I'm sorry..." she began softly, as if afraid that he would not like her intruding. "I can leave. I just thought-" She cut herself off. She didn't know hwo to finish that sentance.

"No, don't go." He spoke up. A ball of witchfire appeared near his left hand, illuminating the Warlord Prince. "You're welcome to join me." he added awkwardly. She hesitated before sitting on the bench next to him. You could cut the tension with a dull knife, Kalush realized after a few scant moments.

He turned to her with those beautiful gray eyes and she almost melted.

"You shouldn't be walking on the grounds alone, Kalush." he spoke up, so true to his nature. "Even here, it's not really safe." 

Though she nodded, it was hard for the Rose Jeweled Queen to truly comprehend SaDiablo Hall not being the safest place in Kaeleer... second only, perhaps, to the Keep... she knew he was probably right.

"Kalush... do you have a boyfriend back home?"

That startled her. She looked up at him then, with shock evident on her face.

"N-no..." she managed, hating the shaking in her voice. Something in her was shifting, daring to hope, and at the same time old insecurities came raging forward.

Aaron didn't speak for a long time then, but he did carefully take her hand and help her up. She was keenly aware that he kept ahold of her hand as they walked. "I'll walk you back to your room."


End file.
